Currently, testing strategies for aircraft communications radio suites include extensive manual lab testing following by flight testing. Typically, for commercial aircraft, the datalink (non-encrypted) is tested manually via Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (AGARS) Management Unit Simulation (AMUS) and Air Traffic Control (ATC) Communication Test Facility and Avionics System Test (ACTFAST) tools. If issues are found during testing, then additional software fixes may be required followed by more manual testing to verify any fixes and to ensure the integrity of the new software. One drawback is that insufficient data points may be tested in order to detect issues, which would remain latent only to be revealed once the product is in service. Another drawback is that the retesting of any new software builds may impact schedules and budget. Also, performing enough regression testing to ensure the integrity of the original software may not be feasible within the given schedule and budget.
As such, there is a need for a technique for automated close-loop electromagnetic (EM) datalink testing, which does not involve the need for manual testing.